You save everyone, but who saves you?
by shiningskies12
Summary: After Giselle and Troy make their escape with an unconscious Chase, will Bree and the rest of the Davenport family save him from the cruel fate of dying in the enemy's hands?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! ShiningSkies12 here! Another story for this new year, and I'm a bit overwhelmed. Such twists and turns are going to be happening just to say, and please leave any suggestions below if you guys have any ideas. Anyways, let's get this story started...

Chase was still being held down by the metal restraints he had on, and Giselle kept going on and on about her evil plan. Troy looked at him from afar, and honestly, he didn't want to be stuck here any longer.

"Man, sometimes I wish I wasn't the smartest man in the world. Why can't I just be a normal person?" He thought as he kept a serious look on his face since he didn't want to show off his weakness.

Giselle? Why don't you let me "play" with Chase for a while? He's got such a cute face, and I don't want him to stay here for too long before dying in your hands. Troy asked as he had a finger on my broad chest, and I winced at his touch.

Fine, Troy. Just let me sedate him for you. We wouldn't want Chase to escape so easily now, do we? She said to Troy as she came over with a needle in her hand, and I began to panic since I couldn't move.

No! I screamed loudly before I felt the needle pierce my skin, and I felt the sedative immediately numb my body. Giselle left, and I was left alone with Troy. "Please don't hurt me…" I thought as he was about to place his hand on me when a loud noise was heard, and Troy left to go see what it was.

I began to feel dizzy, and my body felt heavier than usual. I saw Giselle approaching me, and Troy wasn't around. I couldn't say anything, and that's when I knew I was done for. Another android was beside her, and he had a claw-like hand. I could barely hold on, and Giselle smirked before leaving the room. I screamed loudly, and that was all I had left of my energy before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Another part for this story, and I'm a bit overwhelmed. Such twists and turns are going to be happening just to say, and please leave any suggestions below if you guys have any ideas. Anyways, let's continue this insane story...

I was unconscious, and I was hearing muffled noise. My ears were ringing, and I hated it. "Finally, I have Chase's chip. " I heard a familiar voice, and I knew that it was Giselle.

"No, why did she take my bionic chip?" I thought as I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't move my body. "Damn it! My body must still be paralyzed with the sedative..." I thought as I hated that I couldn't wake up to save myself from what she had done to me.

Giselle, Chase is trying to wake up. Do I put another sedative in him? Troy asked me, and I wasn't really too sure. Chase's bionic chip was ours now, but I still felt like he could be useful to me in some way.

Actually, hook him up to the mainframe. I implanted another chip in him while we were taking out his bionic chip. I told him, and Troy sighed. Fine, Giselle, but will you at least let me have some "fun" with him? I asked her, and she wasn't so sure what to say.

Sure, just don't mess him up too much, Troy. I said to him, and he undid the chains on Chase, and carried him to the spare room I had. Chase's body was still numb, so he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. I saw his hazel green eyes open, and he was so gorgeous. Honestly, if he wasn't working for Giselle, and he wasn't the bad guy, he would definitely be dating Chase and make him his.

T-Troy, please don't hurt me...I mumbled as he pinned me down, and I knew there was no stopping him since he had the look of lust in those dark brown eyes of his. You're going to be all mine, Chase. Troy whispered into my ear, and I felt chills go up my spine. No! I cried out, and I tried to push him off of me, but the sedative was keeping my body numb.


	3. Chapter 3

Another part for this story, and it's a bit intense. Such "things" are going to be happening just to say, and please leave any suggestions below if you guys have any ideas. Anyways, let's continue this crazy story...

After a while, Troy had done what he wanted. I was still numb all over, and I was covered in bite marks from my neck down to my bare chest. Tears ran down my face, and I felt violated. I felt dirty for what Troy had done to me, and he had succeeded in making every little moan escape my mouth without stopping.

My jeans were back on since Troy had taken them off earlier during our steaming(forced) make-out session. He had a smirk on his face, and I was still crying quietly to myself. Troy traced his finger on my bare chest, and he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

That was so fun, Chase, and I might as well take you for myself. I was going to obey what Giselle told me to do with you, but I'd rather take you home with me. Troy said to me as he traced his fingers down to my abdomen.

I might as well take that innocence of yours since you're still such an innocent little thing, Chase. Troy told me as he kept his fingers on my abdomen, and I hated that I couldn't move.

No! I cried out as Troy was unbuttoning my jeans, and he was about to pull them off again when an alarm went off. The monitor showed my family had snuck into Giselle's lab, and tears ran down my face as they had actually come for me.

Giselle came running in, and she was angry with Troy because he didn't do what she had asked him to do. My jeans were still unbuttoned, but I was lucky that Giselle had sent Troy away for the moment.

After a while, I had escaped, and my siblings were a bit shocked about my sudden "death", but I had been clever, and I pushed the android down as my siblings were shocked that I was actually alive.


End file.
